Minali Uilleann
Backstory Born from a human father and djinn mother, Minali Uileann garnered strange looks where ever she travelled. Her father, Angus Uileann, was a travelling bard, known for his skill on bagpipes. When Minali was young, she would travel with Angus as he played for crowds of all kinds. He was always happy to tell her stories of her mother, Pani, when Minali asked. Pani was beautiful, kind, and the freest spirit he ever knew, according to Angus’ stories. Although Minali had no memories of Pani, she felt nothing was missing in her life; Angus provided all the parental love she could need. As she grew to a teenager, Minali began to realize that the life of a minstrel was not for her. Angus had taught her to play bagpipes as well he could, but Minali did not have his ability to charm crowds. When travelling in the icy south, Minali fell in love with the fishing boats; the freedom of the sea called to her. Angus paid for one of the fishing crews to take her on and teach her their skills over the summer season. A tearful goodbye, filled with promises to visit regularly led to Minali separating from her father for the first time. However, she felt at peace on that boat and made friends with the crew. When autumn’s chill rolled in, the schooner returned to port where Angus awaited Minali. Finding she had found her talent, Minali stayed in that port. She sailed during the summer months and ice fished in the winter. Years passed, but the wandering spirit of a water genasi called her to find wilderness again, this time bringing her to Respite. Name Etymology * Minali: means "fish catcher" in Sanskrit * Uilleann: the characteristic national bagpipe of Ireland Stats race: * (formerly) water genasi * eladrin * height: (formerly) 5'4" (163cm) * weight: (formerly) 107lbs (49kg) class(es): * level 11 monk, way of the kensei alignment: * true neutral background: * sailor birthday: * February 28, 1132AR abilities: * STR: +0 (10) * DEX: +5 (20) * CON: +2 (14) * INT: -1 (9) * WIS: +2 (15) * CHA: +0 (10) Questing tba Retirement After her death, Minali was resurrected by Throden as an eladrin. She settled into the winter season and returned to her cottage. While she would no longer adventure, she remained in Respite. She spends her time fishing, donating what she doesn't need of her catch to Yima at the Bastard Bride. Continuing to write to her father, Minali encourages Angus to retire and come live with her. Relationships Close Friends: * Elora * Gravy * Scout * Venji * Yima Assosiations: * Swole Lady Fight Club Possesions Weapons * quarterstaff * longbow * darts given to rescued elves * club given to rescued elves Magic Items * Lobster's Claw (folding boat) * Circlet of the Great Eagle * Bracers of Unarmoured Defence donated to guild loot * Ioun Stone of Awareness donated to guild loot * Belt of Hill Giant Strength donated to guild loot Structure(s) The Confluence: * small cottage * waterfront property * built February 23, 1175AR External Links * Minali on Tumblr Category:Characters Category:Retired Category:Theresa's Characters Category:PC